


Missing You

by MusicGirl21



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Harry Styles, Jealous Harry, M/M, University Student Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicGirl21/pseuds/MusicGirl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I need to talk to you about that.” Louis mumbled. Everything was silent.</p><p>“You’re not coming back for Christmas, are you?” Harry asked. His voice was barely above a whisper.</p><p>“My family decided to come here for Christmas instead.” Harry felt as if his heart was going to shatter at any moment. “I’m sorry."</p><p>“Don’t be. I get it.”</p><p>Or, the one where Louis goes off to Uni and Harry just wants him to come back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestdreams/gifts).



> I tried to make this angsty, but I'm not sure how well that turned out. I hope you like this!

“When you come home, I have to show you this new place it’s—” Harry was interrupted by the sound of a door slamming and someone yelling about getting wasted followed by a bunch of shouts.

“Harry, I have to go.” Louis stated. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay, I—” He was cut off by the dial tone. “—love you.”

Harry couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. Since Louis went to uni, it had felt like he was slowly losing him. He remembered lying on his bed the day before Louis was due to leave.  Most of the day spent with lingering kisses, I love you’s, and promises that he would be back soon. Once Louis left, though, he began to say that he was far too busy to come back. Soon the weeks turned into months and Louis had yet to come home.

The occasional talks on the phone almost always concluded with Louis ending the call early. Harry began to believe that Louis would rather hang out with his new friends than talk to him.

With a groan, Harry fell back on his bed and pulled a blanket over his head. He needed his brain to quit thinking so much and allow him to sleep, but that was an impossible task. Harry continuously shifted around in the bed and by eight in the morning, he gave up any hope of gaining sleep and got up.

“You’re awake early.” Anne said when she noticed Harry walk into the kitchen. He gave her a nod before sitting down at the table and looking out the window to the backyard. “Why so glum?” He shrugged as she walked over and sat in front of him. “Is this about Louis?” He glanced at her while nodding then covered his face with his hands. She let out a sigh then stood up and walked to him. She began to play with his hair. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Harry removed his hands from his face and looked up at her. “It feels like we aren’t as close as we were when he left. He’s always busy and when he actually has time to talk, his friends decide it’s a great time to barge in and demand his attention.” Anne hummed before sitting down in front of him again.

“It sounds like you’re a bit jealous of his friends.”

“No, I…”

Maybe he was a tad jealous of Louis’ friends, but could you blame him? They were the ones seeing him every day and receiving all of his attention. Harry couldn’t help but wonder if Louis ever told them about him. What if he didn’t? What if Louis didn’t even tell them at he was gay? That would explain why Louis was always in a rush to end the call when his friends are around. What if Louis was cheating?

“Harry, are you okay?” Anne asked with her voice thick with worry.

“I have to go.” He said before running out of the house.

He didn’t care that he was running down the street in his pajamas. He didn’t care that anyone passing by could see that he was on the verge of breaking into sobs.

He ran until he couldn’t run anymore then collapsed on the ground beside a tree. The thought of Louis doing any of the things his mind tended to think of made him want to curl into a ball. Eventually he stopped crying and just sat there. He wasn’t sure exactly how long he’d been sitting there staring into nothing, but by the strange looks he was getting from the people across the street, he knew it would be better if he left sooner rather than later.

When he walked into his house, he could hear the TV playing in the living room. He silently shut the door and walked up to his room. Maybe if he stayed quiet, his mum wouldn’t come asking why he left in such a rush.

He spent the day lying on his bed doing whatever he could on his laptop that would keep him busy. Soon it started to get dark and his stomach was beginning to sound like a war was taking place. As if Anne could hear the rumbling of Harry’s stomach, a knock sounded at his door followed by Anne walking in holding a plate of food and a drink.

“I figured you were hungry.”

“You’re not gonna make me eat with the family?”

“Considering you snuck into the house earlier, I’m assuming that you don’t want to talk to anyone right now.”

“Thanks.” She nodded before handing the food to him and walking out of his room.

 

Later that night after finally managing to get comfortable and dozing off, Harry’s phone began to ring. He let out a sigh before reaching over to his nightstand to grab it.

“Hello?” His eyes were fluttering shut hoping that whoever was calling didn’t want to talk long.

“Did I wake you? I can call back some other time. I should’ve known that you’d be asleep by now.” Harry’s eyes flew open and he sat up on his bed.

“No, don’t hang up!” Harry exclaimed. “I’d rather talk to you than sleep.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Plus I only have school a few days this week then I’m off for Christmas.” Harry stated. “We won’t be doing much anyway.”

“Okay.”

Harry listened quietly as Louis told him what university was like and crazy stories about his flatmates. He was secretly thrilled when Louis told him that they went out for the night meaning they wouldn’t interrupt them this time.

“What do you want for your birthday?” Harry asked biting his lip.

“You don’t have to—”

“But I always get you a birthday gift,” Harry protested, “it wouldn’t be the same if I didn’t. We wouldn’t have an excuse to sneak away from our families.”

Since the two boys met, Harry would always drag Louis away from the Christmas festivities so they could be together. It was Harry’s way of making sure Louis’ birthday was fun and exciting.

“I need to talk to you about that.” Louis mumbled. Everything was silent.

“You’re not coming back for Christmas, are you?” Harry asked. His voice was barely above a whisper.

“My family decided to come here for Christmas instead.” Harry felt as if his heart was going to shatter at any moment. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I get it.”

“Positive?”

“It’s getting late and I need to sleep. I’ll talk to you soon.” Harry mumbled before saying goodbye and pressing end call. He threw his phone across the room not caring if it shattered before stuffing his face into his pillow and screaming.

* * *

 

Harry spent the day of Louis’ birthday by his phone hoping that he would call, but he never did. Christmas was spent with a false smile across his face so his visiting family wouldn’t question his sour mood.

By the end of the week, Harry still hadn’t heard from Louis and it was starting to become upsetting. He sat in his room scrolling through Facebook when he noticed a video posted on Louis’ wall. He tried to resist the urge to click on it, but failed.

The video started with two boys running into a room and jumping on a sleeping blob. Harry assumed it was Louis by the way the boys were singing happy birthday in the most obnoxious way possible. The video jumped to a scene where they were sitting around a kitchen table. Harry could see Jay in the background—probably making Louis’ favorite breakfast.

“This is going to be the best birthday you will ever have!” An Irish voice states. “Isn’t that right Liam?” The camera points to a boy who nods his head.

It would’ve been a great time to stop the video and pretend that he hadn’t seen it, not wanting to see the outcome. But he defies himself and continues anyway.

The video shows different places that the boys take Louis. The smile on Louis’ face doesn’t slip. It ends with Louis walking into a surprise party. Of course the next thing that comes out of Louis’ mouth had to be “best birthday ever” and Harry really should be affected by those three words, but he was jealous. He would always plan weeks ahead of Louis’ birthday to make it the best day possible and those boys walk straight into his life and take it away.

 

Despite Anne’s pleas, Harry refused to go anywhere for New Year’s Eve. He stayed home while Anne, Robin, and Gemma went to a family friend’s house to celebrate. When twelve o’clock came around, Harry’s phone exploded with texts from his family wishing him a happy new year. He gathered the blanket he borrowed from the hall closet and put it back in its place before going upstairs to his room.

When he was settled in his bed, he replied to all of his texts wishing them all the same. His finger hovered over Louis’ name. He pressed it and waited for him to answer.

Nothing.

Letting out a sigh, Harry sent him a text.

 

To: Louis

_Happy New Year, Lou. I love you xx_

* * *

 

When Louis didn’t come home for Harry’s birthday, he didn’t complain because Louis promised that he would be home for Valentine’s Day and Harry was beyond excited. With only a few days left until Louis was due to come home, Harry was running around trying to prepare everything. Anne continuously smiled at the excitement dancing in her sons’ eyes.

“I made reservations for us at your favorite restaurant. They were already booked for Valentine’s Day so I had to reserve for the day you get here.” Harry stated. “They aren’t until around eight so you should have time to get here and get settled in before—”

“Harry, I can’t come back for Valentine’s Day.” His lip began to tremble and he felt as if his whole world was crashing in.

“But you promised.” Harry whined.

“I know, but something came up and I can’t come.”

“What is it?”

“What is what?”

“What is the reason that you can’t come?”

“Harry—”

“Please,”

“I, uh, my friends and I have this group project due Monday and the only time we are all able to work on it is Saturday night. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

 

Three days later, Harry was the definition of depressed. It was the day Louis was supposed to be coming and since he wasn’t, Harry spent the day wrapped up in his blankets and only left his room long enough to go to the bathroom.

“You know, most teenage boys spend Friday at school. Instead you decide to spend it wrapped up in your bed. Is there a reason for that?” Anne questioned.

“He’s not coming.” His voice muffled by the blanket.

“What?”

“Louis isn’t coming back.” She sat down on the bed and pulled Harry into her arms. They sat quietly as she rocked him back and forth while rubbing his back. He felt like a child who had lost his favorite stuffed animal while at the playground. “I just want to see him again. He used to be my best friend and now it feels like I don’t even know him anymore.”

“He’ll be back soon.” Harry shook his head.

“He said that when he left, but he still hasn’t come back.” Anne smiled sadly at him before kissing his forehead.

“You’ll figure something out soon.”

 

And he did figure something out. If Louis couldn’t come visit him for Valentine’s Day, he would go visit Louis. Although he was only going to be three hours from home, Harry had no idea what to take with him and he was beginning to get frustrated. He knew that Louis would love if he wore a bath robe, but he wanted to look nice.

 

Saturday afternoon, Harry was sitting in the kitchen while Anne was washing the dishes from lunch. He knew he couldn’t randomly leave without telling her where he was going so he came up with an excuse.

“Mum?” She hummed in response. “I’m going to go to Nick’s house in a bit. I may stay the night so you don’t have to wait up.”

“Okay, do you need any money?”

“No, I’ve got it.” He ran up to his room and closed the door.

 

To: Nick

_Are you busy?_

From: Nick

_Nope_

 

To: Nick

_Can you take me to the train station? Now?_

From: Nick

_Yea, be there soon._

 

Harry let out a sigh of relief and sat on his bed next to his overnight bag. Now all he needed to do was find out the address to Louis’ house. Where the heck will he get Louis’ address?

Ten minutes later, an idea popped into his head. He jumped off his bed and went over to his desk where he kept the letters from Louis. Much to his luck, there was a return address on the cards that Louis had sent him. He typed the address into his phone and saved it under Louis’ contact.

 

From: Nick

_I’m here_

 

Harry grabbed his overnight bag before running out of his room and down the stairs. He yelled a bye to his mum before walking out of the door.

“What makes you want to go to the train station all of a sudden?” Nick asked once Harry was situated in the vehicle.

“I’m getting sick of waiting for Louis to come home so I’m going to go see him.”

“And your mum approves of you going all the way to London?” Nick asked suspiciously.

“Not exactly…” Harry said with a blush forming on his cheeks. “I told her I was staying the night at your house.”

“And if I don’t want to lie for you?”

“But you will otherwise you’ll have to listen to me when my mum takes away my phone and I can’t talk to Louis.”

“Fair point.”

The rest of the ride to the train station was mostly quiet excluding the moments when Nick would grumble about someone in front of him being a terrible driver. It gave Harry some time to think about what was about to happen. To be honest, he was scared shitless. He was going to a city that he’s never been to so he can surprise his boyfriend for Valentine’s Day. He doesn’t know what to expect.

“Thank you for doing this.” Harry gave Nick a smile.

“Just be careful, yeah?” Harry nodded before getting out.

 

Harry remembers the first time he got on a train. He was seven years old and his family was going on a holiday with Louis’ family. Harry was scared of being on the train, but he didn’t want to let it show because everyone else appeared to be just fine. Louis seemed to notice the uncertainty in Harry’s eyes and decided to grab his hand to comfort him. In that moment, Harry wasn’t scared of the big train because he knew he had Louis right by his side to protect him.  

* * *

 

 

Walking through the streets of London worsened the butterflies in Harry’s stomach. He was in the same city as Louis, yet he couldn’t bring himself to call a cab to take him to his house. He stopped at a small restaurant hoping that getting some food would help his stomach. Much to his dismay, he only felt worse.

It was getting close to seven o’clock when Harry finally felt well enough to get a cab. He gave the man the address before leaning his head against the window. After a few minutes, the feel of the moving vehicle started to make him drowsy and he began to mentally scold himself for not trying to sleep on the train.

 

“Hey,” a hand shook Harry on the shoulder and he startled awake. “We’re here, mate.” Harry nodded, then reached into his pocket to get the money for the driver. With a quick thank you, he exited the cab and made his way up the sidewalk. As Harry approached the door, he could hear music. It sounded as if it was on full blast. He furrowed his eyebrows before knocking on the door. People were yelling on the other side of the door, yet nobody answered. He knocked even louder. The door swung open revealing a boy that looked around Louis’ age.

“You do realize that you don’t have to knock to get into a party, right?” The boy asked. Harry mutely nodded before walking into the house and putting his bag down on the floor next to the coat rack. “You look a little young to be a university student.”

“That’s because I’m not.” Harry replied walking to the next room where more people were gathered, but there wasn’t any sign of Louis. He walked into what seemed to be a kitchen. There were empty liquor bottles sitting on the counter and half empty cups with blue liquid in them.

He began to wonder if maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he should’ve stayed home and continued the fantasy where Louis was the best boyfriend who was actually working on a group project instead of throwing a party.

He didn’t even know whether he should be mad or hurt that Louis lied to him, but he was leaning toward the former.

“Are you looking for something in particular?” The same boy from earlier questioned.

“Do you have anything better to do than follow me around?” Harry muttered while grabbing a bottle and drinking from it. He wasn’t sure what it was and it felt like acid going down his throat, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. “Now if you don’t mind, I have things to do.”

Harry hadn’t been to a party since Louis left for university. Most of the reason was due to not having Louis there to stop him from going overboard, but right now he wanted to go overboard. He wanted to get so drunk that he didn’t even remember why he was mad. He was going to enjoy himself because the moment he found Louis, he wasn’t going to hold back. He planned to make Louis regret ever lying to him.

A little over an hour later, Harry was drunk. He stumbled into the kitchen to fill up his cup once more before walking back to the heart of the party. A familiar laugh floated through the room causing him to immediately freeze and jerk his head around. Louis was standing on the other side of the room surrounded by a group of people.

Coming to his senses, Harry began to move across the room. As he gradually got closer, Louis looked up. Their eyes met and Harry felt like he couldn’t breathe. The emotions he felt were like no other. One second Harry wants to hug Louis and never let go and the next he wants to slap him so hard people in China could hear it. Maybe that’s why people always say there’s a thin line between love and hate.

“I thought you were doing a group project.” Harry remarked before looking around. “This doesn’t look like a fucking group project to me.”

“It’s not—”

“Don’t you dare say it’s not what it looks like.” The shame was written clearly on Louis’ face. “You fucking lied to me!” Harry’s eyes were like ice as he gazed at Louis.

“What’s going on?” A voice asked stepping out from behind Louis. It was the Irish guy from Louis’ birthday video, Niall. He seemed confused as he looked between Louis and Harry.

“Do they even know who I am?” Harry asked feeling the dread forming in his gut. The silence from Louis confirmed what he didn’t want to believe. “You know what? Fuck you Louis.” Harry threw the cup of beer at Louis, successfully covering him in alcohol, before turning around and storming out of the house.

 

It was cold outside and Harry had no way of contacting anyone as his phone went dead the second he went to call Nick. He was numb and the only thing reminding him of the pain were the tears flowing freely down his face.

Perhaps Harry knew all along that something was up every time Louis decided he couldn’t come home, but didn’t want to believe it. It felt like fate wanted to give him a harsh wakeup call.

Sleeping outside was never on Harry’s bucket list, but with each passing moment he was beginning to doubt he would find anyone to help him this late at night. He rested on a bench at a bus stop with his knees brought up to his chest. It wasn’t comfortable even with his bag as a pillow, but somehow he had managed to make himself fall asleep.

 

 

“We can’t just leave him here.” A hushed voice stated waking Harry up. “It’s cold and he looks terrible.”

“Well we can’t take him home either.” Harry opened his eyes to see two blurry figures standing above him. He rubbed his eyes before recognizing them as Niall and Liam. They both went quiet as they noticed Harry’s alertness.

“You don’t have to help me.” Harry muttered before sitting up and crossing his arms trying to retain some heat that he had left in his body.

“You’re freezing and I’m not just going to leave you here. Louis would kill us.” Niall hit Liam in the arm while muttering that he shouldn’t bring up Louis. Harry just rolled his eyes before standing up and beginning to walk away from them.

“Wait!” Niall exclaimed while grabbing ahold of Harry’s arm. “Please let us help you.”

“Fine,” Harry turned to face them. “Will you call me a cab to take me to the train station? I have to get home before my mum realizes I didn’t stay at a mate’s house last night.” Liam nodded his head before pulling out his phone.

To Harry’s surprise, they stayed with him until the cab arrived, assuming it had something to do with not wanting to leave him there alone. He quietly thanked them before opening up the door.

“Wait,” Harry looked back when Liam spoke. “You should know that last night was the first time ever seeing your face. Louis gets very homesick when he talks about you so we decided it would be best if we didn’t ask to see pictures. I’m sorry if you assumed that he didn’t tell us about you, but to be honest, he hardly ever shuts up. As for lying to you about coming home, that’s his story to tell.”

* * *

 

 

It turns out Anne had known the minute Harry left that he wasn’t planning go to Nick’s house that night. Her suspicions were confirmed when he came home crying with a broken heart. She didn’t ground him like he had thought she would, only held him in her arms figuring whatever happened in London was punishment enough.

Everyone seemed to know not to question Harry when he wanted to be alone. Well almost everyone. A week later Nick decided Harry had enough time to mope and was going to drag him out of the room whether he liked it or not. The attempts ended with yelling and Nick running out of Harry’s room before something crashed against the door and shattered. Afterwards Nick got the concept and left.

 

“I’ve heard what you did to Nick when he tried to get you to come out so please hear me out before you begin throwing things.” Gemma said after poking her head into Harry’s room. He was sitting by his window watching the squirrels chasing each other around a tree. “I’m not exactly sure what happened when you went to London. Nobody is for that matter, but I want to help so I brought your favorite ice cream and some movies. Afterwards I’m taking you out and you’re going to get plastered. Deal?”

“Whatever.”

The movies and ice cream seemed to help Harry’s sour mood as he didn’t complain when Gemma threw clothes into his arms before pushing him into the bathroom muttering something along the lines of not going into public with him smelling like a homeless man.

 

Gemma took him to a party at an old mate’s house. Harry was reluctant to go into another house party after what happened with Louis, but after a few minutes of Gemma begging him, he trudged up the steps behind her.

She led him to the kitchen before mixing up a drink and handing it to him.

“Drink up; I have people I want you to meet. He rolled his eyes before taking a sip. It was some fruity concoction that he was almost positive only girls would drink, but with a lack of care, he tipped over the cup and drank it all.

“Gemma!” A voice yelled, walking into the kitchen. Gemma turned around and a smile immediately lit up on her face. “I haven’t seen you in forever. What brings you back? Oh, and who’s this?”

“This is my little brother Harry. He’s going through a rough patch with his boy-toy so…” The rest of Gemma’s words went through one ear and out the other. Harry watched as the guy in front of him nodded his head in understanding before looking at him and saying something. When Gemma pushed Harry forward as the guy began walking away, he took it as a sign to follow him.

The people he was introduced to were very nice and it turns out that the guy’s name was Ben. Harry found himself forgetting what had happened as he joined in on the party games. Eventually the effects of the beer were beginning to affect Harry’s judgment. One minute he was dancing with a random bloke and the next they were stumbling through the crowd of people then he was pushed up against a wall. The man began trailing kisses down Harry’s neck and there was no doubt that he was going to leave a mark. He began rocking their bodies together and Harry couldn’t hold back the moan that left his lips. It’s been months since the last time he had felt this much pleasure and he wanted it to last, but each second he could feel his orgasm building.

“Fuck Louis, ‘m gonna come.” Suddenly the movement stopped. What the hell?

“Who’s Louis?” Harry’s eyes shot open and suddenly everything dawned on him.

“No.” Harry pushed away from the bloke before running away. His eyes began to tear up and he just wanted to go home, yet he had no idea where Gemma was. He shouldn’t have come here and he shouldn’t have gotten drunk.

What the hell was he thinking?

“Woah, are you alright?” Ben asked grabbing Harry’s arm as he tried to run past. The tears were making his vision blurry and it felt like he was going to throw up any moment. “Go get Gemma,” Ben instructed one of his friends standing by. “Tell her I’m taking her brother outside and he needs her.”

Once Harry was outside, he fell to the ground and sobs began to escape his mouth. He had almost gotten off with someone he didn’t even know because he was too drunk to realize it wasn’t who he thought it was. The thought alone was enough to make another wave of sobs come out even harder.

“Oh Harry.” Gemma gasped after walking outside and noticing the awful state Harry was in. “Ben, will you help me get him to my car?” Nodding his head, he picked Harry up and followed Gemma. She opened the passengers’ door before moving out of the way and allowing him to set Harry down. She shut the door and turned to him. “Do you know what happened?”

“No clue.”

“I thought tonight was going to help him, but this is the worst I’ve seen him.”

“Do you know what happened with his boyfriend?” She sadly shook her head before looking back to her car where Harry had his head rested against the glass. From what she could tell, Harry was still crying. Louis was the only one who could fix this.

* * *

 

 

It had been three weeks since Harry left London and his heart was still as broken as before. Going to school was a struggle as people began to notice a change within him. His academics were lacking and he was closed off and didn’t talk to anyone, including Nick. He spent his free hour sitting in an empty classroom where he knew nobody would bother him. He was sick of everyone trying to pry information from him; he just wanted to be left alone. Was that too much to ask?

Three hours later, Harry was finally home from the hell they call school. His homework was tossed and forgotten on his desk as he opted to take a nap instead. Ten minutes later, he was awakened by his phone.

 

From: Louis

_Can we talk?_

 

The message from Louis caught him off guard and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to reply. If he did, everything could turn out well and they could fix things, but there was always a chance it could end badly. He knew the only reasonable choice was to reply so with shaky hands he opened up the message and began to type.

 

To: Louis

_I guess_

 

Twenty minutes went by and Harry was still waiting for a response from Louis. Why would he ask to talk then not reply after Harry agreed? Harry shook his head while frowning before throwing his phone to his bed and walking out of his room. Downstairs he searched through the pantry for something to snack on, then walked back to his room with the snack in hand. As he walked through the door, he noticed one thing that wasn’t there when he left, Louis. He was sitting on top of Harry’s desk looking at a paper. Harry froze mid-step as he wasn’t expecting Louis to be there. He expected a text, not Louis. Finally realizing that he was staring, he chose to go inside.

“Normal people usually knock at the front door.” Harry mumbled as he walked to his bed to sit down. Louis looked up and sat the paper back down on the desk.

“I figured your mum was home and I wouldn’t be surprised if she hated me. Plus we won’t have to worry about her bribing Gemma to listen to our conversation.” Harry let out a laugh before looking down at his fingers where he was sliding his ring on and off. It was a nervous habit. “I think we should talk about that night.”

“Liam told me that he knew who I was.” Harry stated looking back up at Louis. “He said that he’d never seen a picture of me so they didn’t know who I was at first.”

“When?”

“He and Niall found me sleeping on a bench the morning after and refused to leave me there. Said that you would kill ‘em.”

“Oh. They didn’t tell me.” There was a short pause. “You slept outside?”

“There wasn’t anywhere for me to go. I couldn’t afford a hotel and my phone was dead. It was my only option.” Harry could tell Louis was upset by this information, but there wasn’t anything that Louis could have done that night. Harry was mad and Louis interfering would have made him madder. They both knew that. “I’m sorry for assuming you didn’t tell them about me.” Harry whispered. “That was one of my fears when you left and when you didn’t answer me, I automatically assumed you didn’t tell them.”

“Harry, you shouldn’t apologize for anything.”

“Bu—”

“No. If anyone should be apologizing, it’s me.” Louis bit his lip then let out a sigh. “I’m guessing Liam didn’t tell you the reason I lied, right?”

“He said it was your story to tell.” Harry said. Louis nodded.

“I guess that’s true.” Harry shifted in the bed to become comfortable as he watched Louis’ eyebrows scrunch up as if he was thinking of what to say. “When I told you that I couldn’t come back for Valentine’s Day, it wasn’t because I wanted to throw a party instead. Niall and Zayn had already planned it and knew I wasn’t going to be there.” He hesitated for a moment. “When I heard you talking about the plans you made for us, I realized how much you actually cared and I panicked because I felt like I wasn’t being the boyfriend you needed so I told you that I couldn’t come. It was wrong and I knew it from the minute I said it.” Harry was looking at Louis with disbelief.

“I missed you more than anything Louis and nothing else mattered besides the fact I knew you were coming home, but when you said you couldn’t everything just fell apart. I was beginning to think that you didn’t even care anymore.” Tears were rolling down his face and he didn’t even try to stop them.

“I know that saying sorry isn’t enough, but I’ll say it a million times if it would make you forgive me.” Louis was now leaning in front of Harry and slowly he began to wipe the tears away.

“Can we just pretend this never happened?” Harry asked pulling Louis onto the bed with him.

“Of course.” Louis smiled before tilting Harry’s head up and placing a kiss on his forehead before saying, “I love you more than anything,” and bringing their lips together.

It felt like the pieces of Harry’s heart were finally starting to heal and if he learnt anything from this, it was that he didn’t want to let go of Louis. Ever.

“Please don’t break me again.”

“Never.” The soft kisses soon turned deeper and more demanding. Harry pushed Louis back on the bed before sitting on his hips and kissing the nape of his neck. The gasp that left Louis’ mouth was beautiful and Harry wanted more. He pushed his hips down to make contact with Louis.

“Your mum’s downstairs.” Louis mumbled after a shock of pleasure ran up his spine. Harry ignored him and continued. The soft moans coming from Louis’ mouth were beginning to get louder and more likely for Anne to hear, but Louis pushed at Harry’s chest, successfully getting Harry to roll off of him.

“W-what are you doing? We can’t just stop now.” Harry whined trying to pull Louis back to him, but failing. “Lou—” Louis quieted him by pressing a finger against his lips only to have Harry bring it into his mouth and begin sucking on it.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Louis grumbled before bringing their lips back together.

* * *

 

 

It seemed all too soon that Louis had to go back to uni. Although this time, the promise to come back was sure not to be broken. The joy on Harry’s face each time Louis showed up at his door step was something that could not be put into words.

 

“Do you remember the first time we came here?” Louis asked pulling Harry to the ground underneath a tree in the middle of a park. Harry nodded his head. How could he forget? This park is where he finally came to be comfortable with being gay. This is where the biggest change of his life occurred.

He was fourteen years old and scared completely out of his mind when he realized he didn’t like girls. He began to distance himself, but it only led to him being miserable. He ran from his problems and tried to cover it up, yet Louis saw through the lies. Louis had known that Harry wasn’t attracted to girls, he knew before Harry had even known himself. Finally, Louis got tired of seeing Harry battling himself and brought him to this park. He figured if he told Harry the secret he’d been hiding for years, Harry would be comfortable knowing he wasn’t alone. It worked.

 

“I wanted to bring you here because this is where everything started.” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear. “I brought you something.” Louis reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Harry gazed at it, not sure what to think. “It’s not much, but I figured it would show you how much I love you.” He opened it to reveal a ring connected to a chain. “One day I’ll ask you to marry me, but until then this ring represents that despite what we may go through, I want you to be mine forever.” Louis took it out of the box before unclasping the chain and putting it around Harry’s neck. Afterwards Louis kissed his temple and wrapped his arms tightly around him. “I love you.”

Harry didn’t know what the future would bring, but with Louis by his side he was ready for anything.

 

 


End file.
